Innocent Men
by Cho Sungkyu
Summary: "Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau mencintaiku?"/ 'Bohong, kau berbohong Cho Kyuhyun.'/ "Kau membunuh appaku!" teriak Ryeowook/ 'Minnie, percayalah pada hyung.'/ KyuMin slight KyuWook, YeWook(belum muncul), etc/ BL, YAOI, BOY x BOY/ Ch 3 is up! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : GOD & THEMSELVES

Rate : Semi-M

Genre : Romance, Angst & Family

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim (Lee) Ryeowook

Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

Jung Yunho

Etc.

Summary : Cinta, kasih sayang, sakit, pengkhianatan, itu adalah bagian dari kehidupanku/ Aku bodoh karena aku hanya menganggap semua orang berlaku tulus kepadaku/ Kehidupanmu baru saja dimulai Lee Sungmin/ IT'S SUNGMIN fiction!/KyuMin, KyuWook, YeWook, etc/ Prolog! RnR Please!

Warning : OOC, GAJE, Alur kecepatan, typo, de el el.

**Prolog.**

.

.

.

_**Cinta, kasih sayang, sakit, pengkhianatan…**_

_**Itu adalah bagian dari kehidupanku…**_

_**Aku seorang namja biasa yang hidup dalam kepelikkan kehidupan…**_

_**Aku selalu menganggap, apa yang mereka lakukan adalah perbuatan tulus untukku…**_

_**Mereka bilang aku terlalu polos.**_

_**Bukan…**_

_**Aku bukan polos tetapi bodoh.**_

_**Aku terlalu bodoh karena aku mempercayai mereka sejauh itu.**_

_**Aku sangat mencintainya.**_

_**Aku sangat menyanyanginya.**_

_**Tetapi, kedua orang itu membuat seluruh kehidupanku berubah.**_

_**Dan untuk diriku**_

'_**mereka membuatku semakin terlihat bodoh'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saranghae Kyu."

"Nado Saranghae."

Sungmin tetap setia menunggu namjachingunya di depan restoran itu, mereka akan merayakan ulang tahunnya sekaligus merayakan tahun baru bersama.

"Kyu, cepatlah datang."

'Bruk'

.

.

.

"Sekujur tubuhnya membeku, ia harus di rawat beberapa hari."

"Mianhae Min." ucap Kyuhyun sendu.

"Gwenchana, Kyu. Bagaimana kabar halmeonimu? Kau tak datang karena halmeonimu sakitkan?"

"Ne, halmeoniku baik-baik saja sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Sungmin.

Sungmin memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka, ia menggengam ponselnya dengan erat.

"Aku akan merebut semuanya darimu Lee Sungmin. Kau hanya akan menjadi bonekaku."

'Brukk'

"K-Kyu, uhuk uhuk to-tolong." Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya mengapai Kyuhyun yang berdiri membatu sambil menatapnya tanpa ekspresi tak jauh darinya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya sebentar dan berbalik meninggalkan Sungmin yang menggelengkan kepalanya dan menitikkan air matanya dan selanjutnya pegangannya pada dahan pohon itu terlepas bersamaan dengan dirinya yang jatuh ke jurang.

.

.

.

'Aku memang jahat, Min.'

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan gontai sepanjang trotoar. Tatapannya kosong.

'Aku tak pernah pantas mendapat cintamu.'

'Aku adalah orang pendosa.'

'Suatu saat, ketika kau membenciku, aku hanya akan diam. Aku pantas mendapatkannya.'

'Aku bodoh, Min. aku bodoh karena ketika kau tak ada, aku menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu.'

'Kau harus terus hidup, Lee Sungmin. Jadilah sosok yang kuat di kehidupan selanjutnya.' Dan malam itu Kyuhyun menagis sambil meraung di dalam apartemennya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook tersenyum sinis.

"Bagaimana jika Sungmin mengetahui siapa yang telah membunuhnya?"

Kyuhyun berhenti, ia berbalik dan memandang Ryeowook yang tersenyum kemenangan dengan datar.

"Ungkapka apa yang mau kau ungkapkan, orang sepertimu tak akan pernah puas sampai mati sekalipun. Aku memang bodoh, aku bodoh karena dulu aku menganggap bahwa aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas membuat Ryeowook menggeram marah.

"Kau akan menyesal, Cho Kyuhyun. Semua dalam kendaliku. Kau tak dapat berbuat apapun."

"Aku tak peduli kau akan menyakitiku, tetapi jika kau menyakiti Sungmin**ku**. Aku bersumpah, dengan tanganku sendiri aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka, **Kim **Ryeowook." Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang berteriak murka.

"Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikanku. Dan kau Lee Sungmin,kau akan menyesal karena telah lahir ke dunia ini." Desis Ryeowook tajam.

.

.

.

'Apa ini yang kuinginkan? Apa ini impianku?'

Mata foxy itu tetap terpejam.

Semua kesakitannya telah berakhir.

'Apa lagi yang kurang?'

Ia tetap bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Semua dendamnya selama ini memang sudah terbalaskan dengan di penjaranya Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

Tetapi, kebahagiaan tak kunjung datang menghampirinya.

Ia sadar membalas dendam hanya akan mendapat luka baru bukan menyembuhkan luka lama. Dan kini ia sendiri, tak ada seorangpun disisinya.

Lee Sungmin, inikah yang kau inginkan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keep or Delete?**

**RnR please…**

**KYUMIN IS REAL!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : GOD & THEMSELVES

Rate : Semi-M (T for this chap)

Genre : Romance, Angst & Family

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim (Lee) Ryeowook

Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

Jung Yunho

Etc.

Summary : Cinta, kasih sayang, sakit, pengkhianatan, itu adalah bagian dari kehidupanku/ Aku bodoh karena aku hanya menganggap semua orang berlaku tulus kepadaku/ Kehidupanmu baru saja dimulai Lee Sungmin/ IT'S SUNGMIN fiction!/KyuMin, KyuWook, YeWook, etc/ Ch 1 is up! RnR Please!

Warning : OOC, GAJE, Alur kecepatan, typo, de el el.

Ket :

Sungmin = 5 tahun

Kyuhyun = 5 tahun

Ryeowook = 4 tahun

Yunho = 8 tahun

**Chapter 1 : Saranghae.**

**Np : Ali – Its Hurt**

.

.

.

Seorang namja kecil sedang berlari menuju taman di dekat rumahnya sambil membawa boneka kelinci berwarna pink.

"Kyunnie!" teriaknya sambil menerjang namja yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon.

"Ya! Minnie, waeyo?" tanya namja tampan yang bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Sungmin kecil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"Kyunnie, sekarang Minnie akan punya dongsaeng!" seru Sungmin senang.

"Jincha? Mana dongsaeng Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Itu." Sungmin menunjuk namja mungil yang berada tak jauh dari kedua namja kecil itu.

"Wookie! Kemari!" seru Sungmin.

Namja mungil itu mendekati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sambil menunduk. Wajah yang imut itu tampak malu-malu ketika bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri menatap Ryeowook tanpa berkedip.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, yang satu menatap malu-malu sedangkan yang satunya menatapnya takjub.

"Imut." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar membuat Ryeowook bertambah bersemu.

Sungmin yang mendengarkannya memandang keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, boneka kelinci yang ia pegang jatuh dari pelukannya. Sungmin kecil terdiam.

"Wookie, kajja kita bermain ayunan!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook yang masih malu-malu. Wajah Kyuhyun tampak senang dan bersemu karena ia mengenggam tangan Ryeowook.

"Kyunnie!" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang tempat Sungmin berada tak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa Kyunnie hanya mengajak Wookie?" rajuk Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena tak diajak main oleh sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Kau kan sudah sering bermain bersamaku, sudahlah aku ingin main bersama Wookie." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil membawa Ryeowook.

Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kesal, ia berlari dari taman itu sambil terisak.

Karena terus berlari, Sungmin tak melihat ada seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

'Brukk'

"Akh… appo." Ringgis Sungmin sambil mengusap sikunya yang luka.

"Aigoo, tuan muda. Mianhae." Seru namja tampan yang lebih tua dari Sungmin, ia langsung membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"Hiks… Hyungie." Isak Sungmin yang langsung memeluk Yunho membuat Yunho terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak pulang dari taman, Sungmin terus-terusan menangis membuat Yunho dan beberapa pelayan yang lain binggung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Minnie, Yun?" tanya Kim Heechul ibu dari Ryeowook dan ibu tiri Sungmin.

Lee Siwon adalah appa Sungmin sang pengusaha terkenal se-asia dan pemilik Lee corp, ia bercerai dengan istrinya Kim Kibum karena ia tak pernah mencintai Kibum, ia dan Kibum di jodohkan oleh orang tua kedua belah pihak. Sebelumnya, Siwon menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Heechul teman SMA-nya, karena Kim Heechul hanyalah anak yatim, kedua orang tua Siwon tentu saja tidak merestui mereka sampai akhirnya Siwon dinikahkan dengan Kibum.

Meski, Kibum mencintai Siwon dengan tulus tetapi Siwon tidak. Diam-diam, ia masih berhubungan dengan Heechul meski ia sudah menikah, bahkan sampai Heechul memiliki anak dengan Siwon dan itu Ryeowook. Dan itu adalah klimaksnya dimana Kibum mengetahui jika suaminya masih menjalin hubungan dengan namja lain, lantas ia pun minta cerai yang tentu saja di setujui dengan senang hati oleh Siwon. Kibum pergi jauh setelah ia bercerai, ia meninggalkan Sungmin yang saat itu berusia 2 tahun.

Setelah satu tahun kemudian, semuanya terungkap ternyata saat Kibum pergi, ia menggalami kecelakaan. Siwon tampak bersalah sebab Sungmin menolak bertemu dengan siapapun dan anak itu menjadi pendiam, tetapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena Kyuhyun hadir dalam kehidupan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pindah di sebelah rumah Sungmin dan menjadi teman bermainnya, akhirnya Sungminpun kembali menjadi anak yang manis meski ia kini sangat tergatung kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, ahjumma. Aku akan ke kamarnya." Jawab Yunho sambil berlalu menuju kamar Sungmin.

"Wookie, apa kau tahu kenapa Sungmin hyung menangis?" tanya Heechul pada Wookie yang kini bermain dengan bonekanya di ruang tamu.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Ryeowook cuek.

Heechul hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah putranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berlari dengan semangat memasuki kelasnya. Saat ini ia telah duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA.

"Dimana Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin kepada salah satu teman sekelasnya yang bernama Lee Hyukjae.

"Ah, tadi aku melihatnya di depan kelas Ryeowook." Jawab Hyukjae yang biasa di panggil Eunhyuk.

Sungmin terdiam, ia tahu beberapa hari ini hubungan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tampak lebih intens.

Tetapi, ia tidak peduli, yang ia inginkan hanya Kyuhyun. Ia tak peduli dengan hubungan Kyuhyun dan orang lain.

"Kyunnie…" panggil Sungmin lirih melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berciuman di taman dekat kelas Ryeowook.

Sungmin menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di balik tembok dan menangis dalam diam, ia meremas dadanya.

"Kyunnie, appo… hiks." Isak Sungmin lirih. Ia mulai beranjak dari tempat itu dan pergi sejauh mungkin.

Sementara di tempat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, kini Ryeowook menyeringai dalam ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun saat melihat bahu Sungmin yang bergertar dan menjauh.

'Aku akan merebut semua yang kau punya, Lee Sungmin.' Batin Ryeowook sambil menyeringai sadis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ming, kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin yang kini duduk di depannya. Mereka memang selalu pulang bersama, dan hari ini karena Ryeowook ada les, jadi Sungmin hanya pulang dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin seharusnya senang karena kini bisa berdua dengan Kyuhyun tetapi sejak ia memasuki café itu bersama Kyuhyun, ia hanya berdiam diri, pikirannya masih tak bisa menerima kejadian saat di sekolah tadi.

"Gwenchana." Ucap Sungmin pelan tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Ia menyesap coklat panasnya sambil memandang pemandangan kota yang tampak sibuk dari etalase café di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens, ia tahu ada yang di sembunyikan namja cantik di depannya ini tetapi ia hanya diam, ia tak ingin terlalu mencampuri urusan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Wookie?" tanya Sungmin yang kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan datar.

Kyuhyun tersentak, ia terkejut karena Sungmin bertanya hal itu tiba-tiba. Ia berusaha tenang meski tak sepenuhnya.

"Aku…Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kau tahu sendiri ka kita ini saling bersahabat." Jawab Kyuhyun setenang mungkin, raut wajahnya tampak gelisah dan Sungmin tahu itu.

Sungmin tersenyum miris.

"Apa sahabat itu saling berciuman ya." Pernyataan Sungmin pelan tetapi bisa Kyuhyun dengar dan itu menambah keterkejutan Kyuhyun.

"Kau melihatnya?" cicit Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sungmin dingin.

"Ming… Aku-"

"Aku mengerti, sejak kau bertemu dengan Wookie, kau sudah menyukainya-" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh lirihan Sungmin yang kini menunduk.

"Dan melupakan aku." Dengan kata terakhir itu Sungmin bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang membatu di tempatnya.

"Ming… Jeongmal mianhae."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian di café itu, dan hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kini meningkat, mereka kini berpacaran. Sungmin sendiri tampak bingung karena setahun yang lalu Kyuhyun datang padanya dan menyatakan cinta. Ia tak tahu apakah Kyuhyun mencintainya juga atau tidak, tetapi ia tak peduli yang terpenting Kyuhyun tetap berada di sisinya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok, kita merayakan ulang tahunmu di restoran dekat sungai Han, sekaligus merayakan tahun baru?" ajak Kyuhyun.

Saat ini keduanya sedang duduk di kampus mereka, ya mereka baru saja merayakan kelulusan mereka.

"Ne, baiklah." Ucap Sungmin semangat, Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat keimutan Sungmin.

Cup.

Sungmin merona saat Kyuhyun mengecup pipinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun menyeringai melihatnya.

Dari kejauhan seorang namja melihat adengan itu, ia menyeringai. "Terus buat ia melambung, karena sebentar lagi aku yang akan menghempaskannya dengan begitu keras." Desis namja itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Appa sudah putuskan akan memberikan Lee corp kepada Sungmin, dan Minnie kau harus bekerja dengan baik disana." Ucap Siwon, kini keluarga Lee sedang makan malam bersama. Tanpa mereka sadari, Ryeowook kini sedang menggepalkan tangannya karena kesal mendengar ucapan appanya, ia tak menyangka jika Lee Corp akan di berikan kepada Sungmin. Ia merasa appanya tak adil.

"Nde, appa. Tetapi, bisakah Wookie ikut membantuku di perusahaan?" pinta Sungmin sambil tersenyum kearah Ryeowook yang hanya berdiam diri.

Ryeowook menyeringai, Sungmin salah jika memberikan cela padanya, karena ia akan merebut semuanya dari hyungnya itu.

'Kau terlalu bodoh Lee Sungmin.'

**TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Mianhae, chp ini pendek bgt. Tetapi, saya punya alasan knp chp ini pendek. Sekitar 3 hari lagi, kalau tidak ada halangan saya akan update lagi dan setelahnya saya akan hiatus sebentar karena saya mau ujian.**

**Jeongmal Mianhae atas keterlambatannya FF ini. **

**Akhir kata,**

**R**

**E  
V**

**I  
E  
W  
.**

**J**

**E  
B**

**A  
L**

**KyuMin is REAL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : GOD & THEMSELVES**

**Rate : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, Angst & Family**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim (Lee) Ryeowook**

**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**

**Jung Yunho**

**Etc.**

**Summary : Cinta, kasih sayang, sakit, pengkhianatan, itu adalah bagian dari kehidupanku/ Aku bodoh karena aku hanya menganggap semua orang berlaku tulus kepadaku/ Kehidupanmu baru saja dimulai Lee Sungmin/ IT'S SUNGMIN fiction!/KyuMin, KyuWook, YeWook, etc/ Ch 2 is up! RnR Please! **

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, Alur kecepatan, typo, de el el.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Family.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dinginnya udara malam menusuk kulit. Sungmin masih tetap setia menunggu kekasihnya di depan restoran yang berada di dekat Sungai Han. Ia dan Kyuhyun telah sepakat akan merayakan ulang tahunnya dan tahun baru bersama tetapi kini bahkan tahun baru telah lewat 1 jam yang lalu.

'Kyunnie, kau dimana?' batin Sungmin yang kini tengah merapatkan mantelnya, udara sangat dingin mala mini dan wajah Sungminpun kini mulai memerah karena dingin.

"Hhh…Kyunnie." Helaan nafas Sungmin terasa berat mengingat udara semakin dingin membuatnya kesulitan bernafas di tambah lagi kini anemianya kambuh.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, dengan lemas Sungmin merogoh kantong mantelnya.

1 MMS

From : XXX

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya karena kini ada satu MMS dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

'Klik'

Mata Sungmin sedikit memicing karena video di dalamnya kini menyorot pada ruang kamar yang cukup remang.

"_Ahhh… Kyunnie… ohh."_

Sungmin terbelalak, ia kenal dengan suara ini.

Air matanya meluncur begitu saja karena kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas namjachingunya sedang bercinta dengan dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Kyunnie…" lirih Sungmin lemah, matanya mulai mengkabur karena kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin lemah.

'Bruuk'

Sungmin terjatuh dengan tangan yang tetap menggengam ponselnya yang masih memutar video yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, dengan mata kabur ia seperti melihat seseorang yang tersenyum kearahnya seakan menenangkannya.

"E-eomma…" bisik Sungmin sebelum matanya menutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook menyeringai sadis sambil menatap ponselnya, ia yakin hyungnya akan menonton video yang ia kirim.

'Betapa bodohnya dirimu Lee Sungmin.'

Ryeowook teringat akan kesusahan ia dan ummanya karena ekonomi mereka yang merosot, ia benci mengingat betapa menderitanya ia dulu dengan sang umma sedangkan Sungmin bisa bersenang-senang karena memiliki keluarga utuh dan hidup bergelimang harta.

Ryeowook menggeram, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tertidur di sampingnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sempat ragu berhubungan badan dengannya tadi tetapi karena ia merayu dengan mengatakan kata-kata cinta yang membuatnya muak sendiri, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah karena namja tampan itu juga mencintai Ryeowook.

'Aku akan mengambil apa yang menjadi milikmu Lee Sungmin.'

Ryeowook dengan cepat memakai bajunya dan pergi dari apartemen Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah berlari menuju Rumah Sakit, ia baru melihat ponselnya tadi malam dan banyak sekali miscall dan sms dari Sungmin yang menanyakan berada dimana. Namun dari sekian banyaknya pesan ia mendapat pesan yang membuatnya tertohok.

'Apakah anda kerabat Lee Sungmin? Saya telah berulang kali menghubungi anda tetapi tidak ada jawaban, saat ini Lee Sungmin di rawat di rumah sakit xxx, saya menemukannya pingsan di depan restoran saya.'

Dan Kyuhyun rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya karena ia yang membuat Sungmin seperti itu. Ia memang tak mencintai Sungmin lebih dari sahabat tetapi ia tetap tak tega melihat sahabat kecilnya sakit.

"Sekujur tubuhnya membeku, ia harus di rawat beberapa hari."

Kyuhyun tertunduk lemas mendengar penjelasan Dokter, ia kini berada di ruang rawat Sungmin. Tanggannya mengengam tangan Sungmin yang terasa dingin.

Ia teringat akan kesepakatannya bersama Ryeowook beberapa bulan yang lalu.

**Flashback.**

"M-mwo?" pekik Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Wae? Kau tak ingin melakukannya?" tanya Ryeowook datar.

"Bukannya begitu tetapi- baby aku mencintaimu bukan Sungmin." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak mencintaiku." Tiba-tiba Ryeowook terisak membuat Kyuhyun dengan panik memeluk namja itu.

"Ssshh… uljima baby, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Hikss… kalau begitu kau harus menjadi namjachingu Sungmin hyung." Desak Ryeowook sedangkan Kyuhyun mengganguk dalam diam.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Ryeowook menyeringai karena rencananya berhasil.

'Dengan begini, kau akan semakin tersiksa Lee Sungmin.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eungghh."

"Ming?" Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin.

"Kyu?" ucap Sungmin lirih, ia mulai mendudukan dirinya di bantu oleh Kyuhyun.

Hening.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin yang kini memandang kearah depan dengan pandangan kosong.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan mengutak-atik sesuatu di ponselnya sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam melihatnya.

"Ming…"

Sungmin tetap mengotak atik ponselnya tanpa menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun yang dicueki menghela nafas.

"Mianhae, aku tak bisa datang karena halmeoniku sakit. Aku-"

"Gwenchana, Kyu. Bagaimana kabar halmeonimu? Kau tak datang karena halmeonimu sakitkan?"

"Ne, halmeoniku baik-baik saja sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Sungmin.

Sungmin memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka, ia menggengam ponselnya dengan erat.

'Kau berbohong Kyunnie.'

Sungmin sengaja memotong ucapan Kyuhyun karena ia tak ingin mendengar kebohongan yang Kyuhyun buat karena itu akan semakin membuatnya sakit.

Sungmin perlahan beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, ia segera mendekati Sungmin yang kini meraih bajunya di dekat sofa.

"Aku akan pulang." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang, kau masih sakit." Cegah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hendak ke kamar mandi. Ia berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tersentak, ia baru menyadari jika tatapan Sungmin penuh dengan luka di tambah wajahnya yang pucat pasi, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun menunduk karena merasa bersalah.

"Kau pulanglah, aku akan di jemput Yunho hyung." Dengan ucapan itu Sungmin kini masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hatinya kini berkecambuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho.

Kini Yunho dan Sungmin telah berada di dalam mobil menuju rumah.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia tahu asistennya yang sudah ia anggap hyungnya sendiri itu pasti akan menanyakannya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Jangan menutupi apapun dariku, Minnie. Aku tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu sampai-sampai kau di larikan ke rumah sakit." Ujar Yunho tenang sambil tetap menyetir tanpa menoleh pada Sungmin.

Hening.

Cukup lama Sungmin terdiam, namun tiba-tiba ia menghela nafas dan menceritakan semuanya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya mendengarkan dengan diam.

Sampai pada video yang Sungmin terima, Yunho tampak mengernyit tak suka. Ia sejak awal memang tak menyukai Ryeowook. Entah kenapa ia merasa Ryeowook berusaha menyingkirkan Sungmin.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Ryeowook lagi." Ucap Yunho datar.

"Mwo? Ia dongsaengku hyung!" protes Sungmin. Meski ia sakit hati melihat dongsaengnya bercinta dengan namjachingunya tetapi ia tetap menyanyangi Ryeowook. Sudah sejak lama ia menginginkan sosok seorang dongsaeng dan saat Ryeowook hadir ia sangat senang meski Ryeowook berbeda umma dengannya tetapi tetap saja ia dongsaengnya.

Yunho menghela nafas gusar, ia tahu Sungmin tak akan bisa membenci Ryeowook karena itu Yunho kini bertekad akan melindungi Sungmin dari Ryeowook.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dari mana saja kau Lee Sungmin?"

Begitu Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah, ia telah disambut oleh sang appa yang menatapnya dengan tajam, ia tahu appanya pasti mengkhawatirkannya karena ia tak pulang semalam.

"Aku menginap di rumah temanku." Jawab Sungmin santai.

"Apa benar itu Yun?" tanya Siwon kepada Yunho yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sungmin.

"Benar, ahjussi." Ucap Yunho tenang. Ia tahu ia salah telah berbohong tetapi untuk saat ini ia tak ingin membuat Siwon cemas karena keadaan Sungmin yang sesungguhnya.

"Baiklah, lain kali kau harus menghubungi appa jika mau menginap di rumah temanmu, sekarang ayo kita makan malam." Perintah Siwon yang diangguki dalam diam oleh Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana makan malam di kediaman Lee kini tampak tenang, hanya suara alat makan yang saling bersahutan lirih.

Sungmin tampak tak nyaman berada di dekat Ryeowook sedangkan Ryeowook yang tahu Sungmin tampak gelisah malah menyeringai, ia tahu hyungnya pasti tidak akan membencinya setelah ia mengirim video itu meskipun Sungmin tak tahu jika ia yang mengirimkannya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Sungmin, dengan cepat ia beranjak dari sana namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Tunggu Sungmin-ah ada yang appa ingin bicarakan." Dengan berat hati Sungmin kembali duduk disamping Ryeowook jadi posisi duduknya adalah di ujung meja diduduki Siwon dan di sebelah kanan Siwon duduklah Heechul dan di sebelah kanannya Sungmin-Ryeowook-Yunho.

"Besok kau sudah harus masuk kantor, appa akan mengenalkanmu dengan para staff dan Yunho akan menjadi sekretarismu." Jelas Siwon tenang.

"Ne appa, aku mengerti." Balas Sungmin.

"Lalu kapan aku akan mulai kerja di perusahaan appa?" tiba-tiba Ryeowook bertanya membuat Sungmin sedikit tersentak sedangkan Yunho mengernyit tak senang, ia mempunyai firasat jika Ryeowook berniat mengambil alih Lee Corp.

"Tidak sekarang, Wookie. Kau harus focus pada kuliahmu, Sungmin sudah lulus jadi ia harus secepatnya bergabung dengan Lee Corp."

Ryeowook tampak tak senang, ia akui ia memang harus focus pada kuliahnya tetapi ia tak menyukai fakta bahwa appanya lebih suka jika Lee Corp di tangani oleh Sungmin dari pada dirinya.

"Aku tidur duluan." Dengan cepat Ryeowook beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

'Bersabarlah Wookie.'

Heechul tampak memandang kepergian Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dan Yunho melihat itu semua.

Ia sudah 24 tahun tinggal di kediaman Lee sejak ia berumur 1 tahun, itu semua di sebabkan karena ia yatim piatu. Dan keluarga Lee lah yang bersedia menerimanya yang saat itu tak punya siapapun. Dan kini tugas Yunho adalah melindungi keluarga Lee.

**.**

**.**

**.  
TBC_**

**A/N : saya ijin hiatus sementara ne? minggu depan saya udah ujian, dan saya mohon maaf karena chp ini pendek. Saya aja mengetik FF ini diam-diam, kebetulan minggu depan laptop saya udah di sita jadi saya Cuma bisa lanjutin segini. Saya minta doanya ya supaya ujian saya lancar. Da untuk semua readers, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas review-reviewnya, itu semua sangat membangun. ^^**

**Cuplikan Chap yang akan datang :**

"**Jantungnya lemah, Tuan Lee harus banyak istirahat, lebih baik Tuan Lee di rawat di rumah sakit dulu."**

"**Hikss… aku tak tahu jika appa punya sakit jantung hikss. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"**

"**Kau memang appaku tetapi kau telah lemah dalam memilih keputusan dulu, dan itu yang membuatku benci dan kini kau ingin mewariskan semua kekayaanmu pada Sungmin, itu jauh membuatku lebih membencimu."**

"**Apa yang kau lakukan?"**

"**Kyunnie?"**

"**Semua urusan kantor sementara akan dialihkan kepadamu, Sungmin-ah."**

"**Kau tak boleh melakukan itu Ryeowook-ah!"**

"**Kau mencintaiku bukan? Jika kau mencintaiku kau harus menghancurkan Lee Sungmin untukku!"**

"**Aku…tak bisa."**

"**Itu artinya kau tak mencintaiku, Kyu."**

"**Hyung, bisakah kita ke rumah sakit? Firasatku tak enak."**

"**Oksigennya tercabut dan appamu mendapat serangan jantung mendadak, mianhae kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."**

"**Hiks.. APPAAAAAAAA!"**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E  
W**

**J**

**E**

**B**

**A**

**L**

**KyuMin is real!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : GOD & THEMSELVES**

**Rate : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, Angst & Family**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin : 22 thn**

**Cho Kyuhyun : 22 thn**

**Kim (Lee) Ryeowook : 19 thn**

**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung) : 24 thn**

**Jung Yunho : 25 thn**

**Etc.**

**Summary : ****"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau mencintaiku?"/ 'Bohong, kau berbohong Cho Kyuhyun.'/"Ahhh Kyu~ ohh Kyunnieehh~" /"Kau membunuh appaku!" teriak Ryeowook / 'Minnie, percayalah pada hyung.'****/KyuMin Slight KyuWook, YeWook (belum muncul), etc/BL, YAOI, BOY x BOY/ Ch 3 is up! RnR Please!**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, NC-17, GAJE, Alur kecepatan, typo, de el el.**

**Cuapan Author**** : special buat yang nanya kenapa Kim Ryeowook di sini jadi antagonis? Itu karena saya bosan melihat Ryeowook yang polos, baik hati dan rajin menabung(?) -_- #lupakan yang terakhir#**

**Jadi saya disini buat Ryeowook full Evil, kejam, sadis de el el xD**

**Karena kebanyakan FF kan Ryeowook jadi jahat pasti ada maksud baiknya kan? Nah disini Full jahat khukhukhu #KetawaEvilBarengWookie#**

**Dan yang merasa kesal terhadap Ryeowook, jujur aja saya juga kesal sih -_-**

**Kalau begitu mari kita bully Kyuhyun #loh?**

**Ani, ani jadi bagi yang kesal buat Wookie, kesalnya di FF ini aja ya jangan aslinya kasian abang Wook nanti dia galau terus nanti kalau dia ga mau masak lagi suami-suami author yang lain ga bisa makan -_- *dirajamElf***

**Oke, cukup cuap-cuapnya.**

**CEKIDOT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Appa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tersenyum lembut menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang melahap jajangmyeon di hadapannya, ia sedang makan siang bersama namjachingunya itu.

Ia ingin sekali waktu kini berhenti, ia tak ingin moment seperti ini berakhir, moment di mana hanya ada ia dan Kyuhyun, sungguh ia mencintai namja di depannya.

Tetapi kembali ingatannya memutar adegan di video yang dikirimkan kepadanya, karena itu ia tak yakin apa Kyuhyunnya mencintainya atau tidak.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

**Deg**

Kyuhyun berhenti melahap makanannya, ia terdiam sambil menunduk. Di bawah meja, kedua tangannya saling meremas untuk mengurangi kegelisahannya. Setelah menghela nafas ia menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, chagi." Ucap Kyuhyun berusaha untuk terlihat santai.

'Bohong, kau berbohong Cho Kyuhyun.'

Sungmin menunduk menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang menunduk dan ia menyadari jika bahu Sungmin bergetar.

"Ming, Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun panik saat tahu Sungmin menangis, ia langsung berdiri dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Sungmin karena sebelumnya ia berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

**Grep**

Sungmin tersentak saat merasa Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Waeyo eum?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil menangkup wajah Sungmin, ia menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

Sungmin masih terdiam, ia hanya menatap manik hitam di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun sendiri binggung kenapa Sungmin tiba-tiba menangis, perasaannya tak enak melihat Sungmin menangis, apa Sungmin tahu ia berhubungan dengan dongsaengnya? Entah kenapa ia takut Sungmin tahu hubungannya dengan Ryeowook.

Drrtt Drrtt.

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar, dengan cepat Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"…."

"MWO?!"

"…."

"Nde, aku akan segera kesana." Dengan cepat Sungmin menaruh ponselnya di saku celananya.

"Waeyo, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Appa masuk rumah sakit Kyu, aku harus segera kesana." Jelas Sungmin kalut, kini yang ia punya hanya appa-nya, ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, kajja." Ajak Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi, hyung?" tanya Sungmin pada Yunho duduk di ruang tunggu di depan ruang ICU.

"Appamu jatuh pingsan saat meeting tadi." Lirih Yunho pelan.

Sungmin sudah menangis, entah kenapa ia merasa takut. Yunho perlahan beranjak dan mendudukkan Sungmin sambil memeluknya.

"Sstt uljima Minnie, ahjusshi akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Yunho mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang masih terisak. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Di hadapan keduanya, Kyuhyun duduk dengan mengepalkan tangannya. Entah kenapa ia tak suka melihat Sungmin memeluk orang lain. Ia sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan terkejut melihat Ryeowook ada di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Ryeowook yang balas tersenyum padanya. Keduanya tak menyadari jika Sungmin melihatnya. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak melihat pemandangan itu secara langsung.

**Cklek**

Seorang dokter berjalan keluar dan dengan cepat Yunho dan Sungmin menghampirinya. Heechul yang berada di sanapun menghampirinya.

"Jantungnya lemah, Tuan Lee harus banyak istirahat, lebih baik Tuan Lee di rawat di rumah sakit dulu." Ucap Dokter Park, ia adalah Dokter kepercayaan keluarga Lee sejak dulu.

"A-appa sakit apa uissanim?" tanya Sungmin bergetar.

"Kau tidak tahu? Bukankah Yunho juga tahu? Appamu sudah setengah tahun ini mengidap penyakit jantung."

**Deg**

Sungmin membeku. Ia tak pernah tahu jika appanya memiliki penyakit berbahaya itu, ia merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang anak. Ia tak tahu apapun, sedangkan orang lain mengetahuinya.

Ryeowook terdiam mengetahuinya, wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia hanya terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hikss… aku tak tahu jika appa punya sakit jantung hikss. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Sungmin terus menangis saat tahu appanya memiliki sakit jantung, ia sungguh tak ingin kehilangan appanya, sedangkan Yunho yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sendu, ia memang orang pertama yang mengetahui penyakit Siwon, tetapi Siwon bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk tak memberitahukan pada Sungmin ataupun Heechul.

Sedangkan Heechul yang mendengar suaminya punya sakit jatung langsung pingsan dan kini ia beristirahat di ruang rawat yang bersebelahan dengan Siwon.

"Tenanglah Minnie, ahjusshi pasti sembuh." Hibur Yunho sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin yang kini sedang duduk di sebelah appanya yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat bantu yang menghinggap di tubuhnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook hanya duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari YunMin berada. Kyuhyun sendiri sibuk dengan berbagai gemelut yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ming, pulanglah. Kau butuh istirahat." Ucap Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berada di sebelah Sungmin.

"Ani, Kyu. Aku ingin menemani appa." Lirih Sungmin yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di dekat tangan appanya.

"Benar apa yang di bilang Kyuhyun, kau pulanglah Minnie, biar hyung yang menjaga ahjusshi." Bujuk Yunho.

Sungmin tak menolak atau menjawab, ia hanya berdiam diri.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau sakit, appamu akan sedih Ming, lagipula jika kau sakit siapa yang akan menggantikan Siwon ahjusshi di perusahaan? Kau ingin mengecewakannya karena kau tak bisa menjalankan perusahaan appamu dengan baik?" cerocos Kyuhyun.

"Nde, aku akan pulang." Setelah berdiam cukup lama Sungminpun menjawab membuat Yunho dan Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Jaga Sungmin dan Ryeowook, Kyu." Pesan Yunho sebelum keduanya beranjak pergi.

"Nde, hyung. Aku pulang dulu." Pamit Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama perjalanan pulang ketiganya hanya terdiam, Kyuhyun yang menyetir sedangkan Sungmin duduk di sampingnya dan Ryeowook duduk di belakang. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sampai Ryeowook memecah keheningan itu.

"Kyuhyun hyung, turunkan aku disini." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terdiam.

"Aku telah berjanji dengan temanku di daerah ini."

"Baiklah." Kyuhyunpun meminggirkan mobilnya, dengan cepat Ryeowook turun.

"Hati-hati dan cepat pulang." Ucap Sungmin datar tanpa menoleh kepada Ryeowook.

"Nde, hyung." Ucap Ryeowook yang langsung pergi.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin heran, tak biasanya Sungmin hanya terdiam dan sekalinya berbicara Sungmin seakan tak peduli.

Tak memusingkan hal itu, dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Kembali. Keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan itu.

Sungmin yang memang tak berniat untuk berbicara dan Kyuhyunpun tak tahu apa yang harus di bicarakan. Keduanya terus berdiam diri sampai mobil Kyuhyun berhenti di depan rumah Sungmin.

Tanpa sepatah katapun Sungmin keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun keluar, ia berniat mengatarkan Sungmin sampai dalam.

"Ming."

Sungmin berhenti saat di tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Sungmin, di dalam rumah itu hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin karena para pelayan yang bekerja di sana hanya ada pada pagi sampai makan malam selebihnya mereka akan pulang.

Sungmin kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa niat sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyunpun terus mengikutinya.

**Brukk**

Tanpa mengganti bajunya Sungmin langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur Sungmin.

"Ganti bajumu dulu-"

**Grep**

"Malam ini, menginaplah, Kyu. Temani aku." Bisik Sungmin sambil menegelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun, ia merasa nyaman dengan aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut, ini pertama kalinya Sungmin bersikap seperti ini, tetapi ia memakhluminya karena ia tahu saat ini Sungmin membutuhkannya.

"Ne, aku akan menginap, tetapi ganti bajumu dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan Sungmin.

Sungmin merenggut membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh. Kyuhyun lantas mendorong kelinci imut itu untuk mengganti bajunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menggeratkan pelukannya kepada Kyuhyun, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di dada Kyuhyun mencari kenyamanan. Kyuhyun sendiri tahu jika Sungmin tak bisa tidur.

"Apa yang menggangumu, chagi?" lirih Kyuhyun sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sungmin tetapi Sungmin malah semakin menggeratkan pelukannya.

"Miliki aku Kyu…"

**Deg**

Meski terdengar berbisik tetapi Kyuhyun mendengarnya karena kini jarak Sungmin sangat dekat dengannya.

"M-Mi-"

"Jebal…" Kyuhyun menatap foxy yang kini redup, ia seperti terhinoptis oleh foxy itu, Kyuhyun mengganguk.

Perlahan Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Bibir keduanya kini bertaut dengan lembut tanpa menuntut.

"Eungghhh…" lenguh Sungmin saat ia merasa lidah Kyuhyun membelai halus langit-langit mulutnya. Ia mencengkram surai kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun memberitahu bahwa yang Kyuhyun lakukan sangat nikmat.

"Hah…hah…" nafas Sungmin terengah-engah saat Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu saat melihat Sungmin yang kini sedang terengah, di sudut bibir namja manis itu masih tersisa saliva yang entah milik siapa dan wajahnya pun memerah.

**Gluk**

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, ia bisa merasakan bagian bawahnya menegang. Tak ingin membuang waktu Kyuhyun langsung menyerang leher Sungmin dengan kecupan-kecupan.

"Nghh… ahh…" desah Sungmin lirih saat Kyuhyun mengemut cupingnya dengan menggoda.

"Ahh…Kyuhh…" Sungmin tampak tak sabar, akal sehatnya sudah tak bekerja lagi. Ia kini melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan menggesekkan junior keduanya.

"Ahh…Ming kau nakal." Desah Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai menatap Sungmin yang kini sangat bernafsu padanya.

"Eunghh…Kyunnie." Desah Sungmin manja sambil menjilat leher Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini telah membuat Sungmin naked total. Ia berdecak kagum melihat tubuh yang akan menjadi santapannya itu sangat menggoda membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat memasuki Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai menghisap nipple Sungmin yang menegang dengan rakus sedangkan tangan kirinya memanjakan nipple yang lain.

"Ahhh Kyu~ ohh Kyunnieehh~" desah Sungmin semakin jadi saat tangan kanan Kyuhyun mengocok juniornya yang sudah sangat hard.

Lidah Kyuhyun kini berlabu di perut rata Sungmin, ia memutari pusar Sungmin dengan menggoda membuat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan karena saking nikmatnya perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sexy sekali Ming." Lirih Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berhadapan dengan junior Sungmin yang mengacung.

**Slurp**

"AHHH…" desah Sungmin keras karena Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan juniornya ke dalam mulutnya membuat Sungmin mendesah nikmat merasakan kehangatan di dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh…Kyunnie~" desah Sungmin sambil meremas rambut Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menaik turunkan kepalanya.

'Aku rela seperti ini, yang kuinginkan hanya dirimu.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook tersenyum miris, kini berada di depan kamar hyungnya. Saat ia hendak memasuki kamarnya ia mendengar suara aneh tetapi begitu ia mendekati telinganya, ia tahu hyungnya sedang bersama Kyuhyun karena ia mendengar suara desahan Kyuhyun meski itu terdengar lirih.

"Nikmati sesukamu hyung, karena setelah ini aku benar-benar akan memusnahkanmu." Desis Ryeowook datar sambil menatap pintu kamar di depannya.

Tap tap tap

Dengan cepat ia menuju kamarnya, ia tersenyum senang tak sabar menunggu hari esok. Ia telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Dan ia akan memulainya besok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin bangun dengan mood yang baik, ia sangat senang saat menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun masih tertidur sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kyunnie, irreona." Bisik Sungmin sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Namun itu tak membuahkan hasil, Kyuhyun masih tetap tertidur.

Sungmin menghela nafas, sejak kecil ia tahu Kyuhyun memang sulit di bangunkan. Maka dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Ia tersenyum lembut melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun dari dekat. Sungguh sebuah pahatan yang sempurna.

'Cup'

"Irreona Kyu." Ucap Sungmin lembut setelah mengecup bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

"Enghh Ming." Erang Kyuhyun sambil membuka matanya.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah bangun, Sungmin hendak beranjak menuju kamar mandi meski harus menahan sakit di hole-nya.

**Grep**

**Bruk**

"Kyunnie!" pekik Sungmin terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menariknya sampai terjatuh ke atas tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih naked, hal itu tentu saja membuat wajah Sungmin memerah merasakan sesuatu yang menggeras yang menusuk pahanya.

"Pilih salah satu, bercinta sebelum mandi atau bercinta sesudah mandi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin yang berada di atasnya semakin erat.

"Kyunnie~" rajuk Sungmin malu sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah ke leher Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun gemas melihat Sungmin yang begitu imut.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau bercinta sebelum mandi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Ta-tapi Kyu-hmphhh."

Sebelum Sungmin berbicara Kyuhyun sudah membungkamnya dengan bibirnya, ia menghisap bibir bawah Sungmin sesekali ia mengigit bibir itu membuat Sungmin melenguh.

Dan terjadilah ronde yang kesekian kalinya di pagi itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana hati Sungmin sedikit membaik setelah pagi tadi Kyuhyun memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, meski ia tak yakin ada cinta di dalamnya tetapi ia tetap berharap hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun berjalan dengan baik.

Saat ini ia tengah berjalan menuju ruang meeting, ya hari ini ia memulai untuk bekerja menggantikan appanya, seharusnya ia menggatikan appanya minggu depan tetapi karena kini appanya harus beristirahat di rumah sakit jadi ia yang akan mengikuti meeting kali ini di temani oleh Yunho.

"Jangan gugup, Minnie." Ucap Yunho lembut, ia tahu Sungmin pasti gugup karena ini pertama kalinya ia akan memimpin sebuah meeting.

"Hyung, bagaimana nanti jika tiba-tiba mereka bertanya hal yang tak ku mengerti?" tanya Sungmin cemas, ia sedikit membenarkan dasi hitamnya, ya saat ini ia memakai jas abu-abu dengan kemeja putih serta dasi hitam dan celana yang senada dengan jasnya.

"Aku akan membantumu. Dan jangan memanggilku hyung di depan semua orang nanti." Jelas Yunho tegas. Ia sebenarnya sedikit mengkhawatirkan Sungmin, bagaimanapun juga para petinggi itu pasti akan meremehkan Sungmin yang di kiranya masih terlalu muda padahal meski terlalu muda, tetapi Sungmin sangat cerdas, buktinya ia bisa menyelasaikan kuliahnya di umurnya yang masih muda.

"Ne, Yunho-ssi." Balas Sungmin sambil mendengus kesal membuat Yunho terkekeh pelan. Entah kenapa jika Yunho sudah berkoar-koar seperti itu ia jadi teringat akan appanya, rupanya menjadi asisten appanya membuat sifat Yunho menjadi mirip dengan appanya.

Teringat akan appanya membuat Sungmin ingin cepat bertemu dengan appanya. Ia harus menyelesaikan meeting ini dengan baik agar appanya dapat sembuh cepat pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umma tak bisa melarangku."

"Kau tak boleh melakukan itu, Ryeowook-ah!"

"AKU TIDAK BISA UMMA! AKU TIDAK BISA!

Ryeowook meremas rambutnya sambil menunduk.

"Jebal… nak hiks."

Heechul menangis sesenggukan, ia tak menyangka keluarga yang sejak dulu ia impikan kini menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Umma, kumohon. Aku ingin membalaskan rasa sakit kita dulu, apa umma tak ingin?" Ryeowook mendekati ummanya dan memeluknya. Kini ia berada di ruang rawat tempat ummanya di rawat karena kemarin ummanya jatuh pingsan.

"Hiks… Ja-jangan, nak hikss." Isak Heechul sambil memeluk Ryeowook erat.

Kembali. Ryeowook mengingat memori kenangan yang menyakitkannya, saat dimana ia harus berjuang bersama ummanya hanya demi mendapatkan tempat tinggal, ia tahu appanya masih hidup dari cerita ummanya. Saat itu ia benci dengan semua keadaan yang membuatnya menjadi menderita. Ia selalu berharap ia bisa memiliki keluarga yang utuh, tetapi itu semua pupus karena ia tahu appanya memiliki keluarga lain.

Ya, Kim Ryeowook atau Lee Ryeowook melihat appanya saat itu sedang berkunjung ke taman bermain yang bahkan dirinya tak bisa memasuki itu karena ia tak punya uang, dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa melihat appanya bersama keluarganya itu dari jauh. Saat itu ia sempat ingin memanggil appanya tetapi, Heechul melarangnya dan membawanya kembali pulang, pulang kerumah gubuk mereka.

Mengingat itu semua membuat darahnya mendidih, ia berjanji. Ia akan merebut semua yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Dengan langkahh pasti Ryeowook meninggalkan ummanya.

"Andwae, Wookie." Isak Heechul semakin melemah dan setelahnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah pasti Ryeowook memasuki kamar yang berada di sebelah kamar ummanya.

Tap tap tap.

Kini ia sudah berhadapan dengan appanya.

Ya, appanya Lee Siwon.

"Kau memang appaku tetapi kau telah lemah dalam memilih keputusan dulu, dan itu yang membuatku benci dan kini kau ingin mewariskan semua kekayaanmu pada Sungmin, itu jauh membuatku lebih membencimu."

**Srek**

Dengan tampang datar dan dingin Ryeowook melepaskan alat bantu pernafasan itu menggunakan sarung tangan. Tampak Siwon yang raut wajahnya seperti tercekik.

"Selamat tinggal, appa."

Dengan cepat Ryeowook berjalan keluar meninggalkan Siwon yang sedang meregang nyawa. Ia bahkan tak peduli saat ia melintas melewati Yunho, pandangannya lurus ke depan dengan santai.

Yunho yang merasakan ada hal buruk langsung bergegas menuju kamar tempat Siwon di rawat.

**Piiiippppp**

Garis datar di alat pendeteksi jantung itu membuat Yunho panik dan dengan cepat ia mendekati Siwon.

Yunho memegang alat bantunya pernafasan itu hendak memakaikannya lagi pada Siwon namun-

**Brakk**

"Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Dokter Park sambil menuju kearah Yunho.

"Aku masuk keruangan ini dan ahjusshi-"

"Kau membunuh appaku!" teriak Ryeowook menangis di ambang pintu.

Sementara para Dokter dan suster mencoba menyelamatkan Siwon.

**Piiiippppp**

Yunho merasa kakinya lemas.

Orang yang sudah ia anggap appanya sendiri itu kini sudah pergi. Apa yang harus ia katakana pada Sungmin?

Ia tak sanggup melihat Sungmin saat namja kelinci itu mengetahui appanya telah tiada.

Yunho menatap tajam pada Ryeowook yang kini terduduk di ambang pintu sambil menangis.

Tap tap

**BUAGHH**

"KAU! Kau yang membunuh ahjusshi!" teriak Yunho emosi. Dokter Park dengan cepat menahan Yunho berbuat lebih.

"Jelas-jelas kau yang melepas alat bantu pernafasan itu untuk membunuh appaku! Dan kau masih tidak mengaku?!" teriak Ryeowook sambil meringis memegang rahangnya yang sakit habis di bogem Yunho.

"Hyu-hyung…"

Yunho tersentak melihat Sungmin yang berada di belakang Ryeowook. Sesaat setelah meeting Sungmin memang di undang untuk ikut jamuan makan siang dari rekan appanya makanya ia meminta kepada Yunho untuk menjengguk appanya dan ia akan menyusul tadi. Namun begitu ia mendengar teriakan Yunho yang amat keras, ia langsung bergegas menuju kamar appanya dan ia terkejut mendengar perkataan Ryeowook.

"I-itu tidak benar, Minnie."

Sungmin tak menghiraukan ucapan Yunho, ia memasuki ruang rawat itu. Dan ia tercekat saat melihat tubuh appanya kini sudah memucat dan tak ada lagi bunyi dari alat pendeteksi jantung itu.

**Grep**

"Appa, kajja bangun. Aku sudah menyelesaikan meeting penting itu dengan baik." Tak ada sahutan dari sosok lemah yang ia peluk.

"A-appa kenapa appa tak bangun? Appa jangan main-main! Aku tak suka!" pekik Sungmin sambil menangis.

Semua yang ada di sana menatap Sungmin dengan miris sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

"Irreona, appa. Minnie janji, Minnie tak akan minta boneka bunny lagi tetapi appa bangun hiks." Isak Sungmin sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh lemah Siwon.

"Hiks.. APPAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sungmin meraung.

**Grep**

"Jebal, Ming. Tenanglah, appamu sudah tenang disana." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin, ia memang datang kesini karena Kyuhyun yang mengantar Sungmin untuk kesini tetapi Kyuhyun sempat mampir dulu ke ruang rawat sebelah untuk melihat Heechul yang sedang di rawat juga.

Ketika mendengar teriakan, ia dengan cepat bergegas ke ruang rawat Siwon.

"Anio! Appa tak mungkin meninggalkanku seperti umma! hiks hiks." Tangis Sungmin yang semakin menjadi. Kyuhyun tetap memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Ia bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sungmin.

Dulu Sungmin pun sangat terpukul saat tahu bahwa ummanya meninggal dan tentu saja kini namja bergigi kelinci itu tak ingin kehilangan appanya, ia hanya punya appanya saja. Dan sekarang disaat appanya pergi, tentu ia orang yang paling terpukul.

Kyuhyun tak kuasa melihat Sungmin yang kini begitu rapuh, ia seperti kehilangan jiwanya dalam sekejap.

"Hiks appa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho memandang Sungmin sedih sedangkan Sungmin hanya menunduk tak ingin menatap Yunho.

"Minnie, percayalah. Meski orang lain tak percaya padaku tetapi aku sangat ingin kau percaya. Aku tidak membunuh appamu. Appamu sudah kuanggap sebagai appaku sendiri, Minnie jadi mana mungkin aku tega membunuhnya." Jelas Yunho sambil menitikkan air matanya.

Keluarga Lee telah merawatnya sejak kecil dan ia tak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji itu. Ia sangat sedih menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang sudah ia anggap appanya itu telah tiada, dan ia lebih sedih lagi saat ia harus meninggalkan Sungmin disaat namja manis itu terpuruk seperti sekarang.

"Jangan mempengaruhi hyungku, Yunho-ssi. Aku dan dokter Park melihat dengan jelas kau membuka alata pernafasan itu. Kau yang membunuh appaku." Ucap Ryeowook dingin.

Yunho menggeram, ia baru saja akan menghajar Ryeowook ketika dua orang polisi yang baru datang karena di panggil oleh Ryeowook itu menyeretnya untuk di bawa ke kantor polisi, Yunho hanya bisa memandang Sungmin dengan sendu.

'Minnie, percayalah pada hyung.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin masih terdiam, ia tak mempedulikan Ryeowook yang sejak tadi menjelaskan perihal pembunuhan yang di lakukan Yunho kepada appanya. Ia bahkan tak menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun.

Hari ini adalah upacara pemakaman Siwon, dan ia sejak pagi hanya berdiam diri. Heechul sangat terpukul mendengar kematian suaminya itu, dan Sungmin masih tetap diam saat Heechul terus meminta maaf padanya karena tak bisa menjaga appanya.

Sungmin tetap terdiam.

Ia tak pernah percaya jika Yunho yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya yang membunuh appanya.

Apa yang diinginkan Yunho sampai ia membunuh appanya?

Harta?

Itu tak mungkin. Karena Yunho bukan orang yang gila harta.

Dendam?

Itu lebih tak mungkin karena ia tahu appanya memperlakukan Yunho seperti anaknya sendiri.

Lalu apa?

Sungmin yakin jika bukan hyungnya yang membunuh appanya. Ia sangat yakin. Tetapi semua bukti mengarah pada Yunho.

Andai Yunho tak menyentuh alat pernafasan itu mungkin tak akan ada sidik jari yang semakin memperkuat dugaan jika Yunho bersalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC_**

**A/N : Halooo readersku tercinta **** #kalian boleh muntah#**

**Innocent Men kembali.**

**Gimana nih menurut kalian?**

**Masih pendekkah?**

**Banyak typo kah?**

**Alur kecepatan kah?**

**Kalian pasti kesal ya saya gak lanjutin adegan yang sedikit nyenggol NC itu khekhekhe #KetawaEpilBarengKyu#**

**Saya lagi tidak berniat buat bikin NC di chap ini karena kalian tahu sendiri kan Siwon meninggal disini, masa saya buat NC. Itu kan tidak cocok. Iya kan?**

**Nah, saya minta maaf ya karena ceritanya kurang greget di chap ini, saya sadar kok ini kurang 'hurt', pasti belum bikin kalian nangis ya kan?**

**Special Thanks to :**

**deviyanti137, Kyurin Minnie, manize83, Guest, sitapumpkinelf, Rilianda Abelira, Safira Blue Sapphire, Cho Na Na, Cho min, sun young, Princess Pumkins ELF, Ardilla KyuMin, kyuminjoy, Lee Nana, Yujacha, KyuMin Child Clouds, adette, evilbunnya, winecouple137, Vhentea, , ZaAra evilKyu, minnie kyumin, SPREAD JOY137, QQ KyuminShipper, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, skittlescinth, Yhana Emng Gokill, Kim Yong Neul, Miyoori 29, winecouple, lee sunri hyun, bebek, pumpkinsparkyumin, selir-kyu, Miinalee, RinKM137, Jo-Sitta Kim, Sparkyu, UyunElfRyeowook, namnam15. **

**Oke, akhir kata.**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
.**

**J  
E  
B  
A  
L**

**KyuMin is REAL!**


End file.
